Under A Tree
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Insanly fluffy smut with an odd ending. R&R!


_Merry Christmas everyone! I just thought, since I've recently fallen deeply in love with this couple, that i write some insanly fluffy smut! Eh, and it has a funny ending that will remind you that Signless is, without a doubt, Karkat's ancestor haha enjoy my lovlies. _

"Mother, please."

The Dolorosa brushed the hair out of the Signless's bright red eyes. Sitting in what looked like a sea of dull yellow, the red seemed even more profound. He seemed more jittery today and Dolorosa knew why; or at least, had a theory. Signless was going out to a small green-blood village- the color of his love. He would actually be speaking to her home, the place his Disciple came from. Her parents were both gone, and she had no siblings, but speaking to her home town was nerve wracking.

"You're always marring your hair whenever I fix it. Ergo, I have to fix it all the time."

Signless spoke in a low tone. "Mother."

He gave her a look. _That_ look.

Dolorosa sighed and stepped back. No matter what, he was always her little wriggler. "My apologies."

Signless gave his mother a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning quickly causing the cloak he wore most of the time to flick back and stepped out of the tent.

"About time."

Signless looked over to see Psionic leaning against a nearby tree. Signless grinned. "Glad to know you stand around for me for hours on end."

Psionic rolled his dichromatic eyes. "Eheh. Fuck you. While you were in there getting a pep talk from your mother, Dithiple left for the village."

Signless grit his jagged teeth and began walking to the village, only about a fourth of a mile up the wide trail. "I guess we should be going then."

"I gueth," Psionic paused and caught up to his friend, "Nithe hair."

Signless scowled at him and pulled up his hood.

The village was small, quaint and quiet. Signless was careful to keep his hood up in populated areas. There didn't appear to be any Highbloods occupying this village, but you could never be too careful. The two friends got looks as they passed through. The green bloods were whispering amongst themselves. Saying things like, "what is a honey blood doing here?" "who's that with him?" "look at the horns, it must be him." "who?"

Signless swallowed as they walked into the center of the village, the busiest place in the small city. The Signless finally spotted his Disciple and sighed in relief. She was trying to gather people, but not succeeding as well as she had hoped.

"Disciple," Signless called in a loud voice.

Her long black hair swished as she turned and smiled brightly.

"Signless," she returned cheerfully.

He gave her a hasty kiss on her full lips before removing his hood and walking to, what he thought to be, the center of the area.

"Brothers! Sisters! Friends and comrades," Signless began, "I come with a message of hope and redemption from the tyranny of the so-called-highbloods."

Out of the corner of his eye, Signless saw Disciple waving people over.

"Families have been ripped apart. Your people have been taken into slavery. Living in fear of these trolls is no way to live! But I tell you, there is an alternative to this cruelty. I know a time when Alternia was not rooted in hatred and bloodshed and personal gain. I know a world where blood is simply blood and we all live without abhorrence or anxiety. Don't you think we deserve that much?"

#

The green bloods giggled, handing Psionic another drink.

"I really shouldn't," he simpered, baring two sets of large fangs.

One of the two female trolls urged the drink into his gloved hand. "Your friend isn't expecting you for a while, right?"

The other troll smiled, her forest green eyes shining.

Psionic smirked. "Alright. Thith ith the latht one."

The two trolls hooted as the honey-blood downed the spirit.

Signless smiled at his friend across the small tavern. "Can I get you anything?" the bartender mused, leaning over the counter, giving him a nice view. Signless chuckled. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Your speech was really great," she purred, "Inspiring."

"Thank you," Signless replied, "I'm spreading the word of a revolution."

"Mm," the troll mused, "So, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"I'm staying with my matesprite tonight, outside of town, actually."

The light in the bartender's eyes faded some and she stood up straight. "Ah, well I hope you enjoy the town while you stay."

Signless nodded. "I'm sure I will."

The troll walked off to tend to another customer.

Signless chuckled to himself. Suddenly, a small hand was on his shoulder. Signless turned on a dime, expecting someone else, a Highblood, but turned to see his beloved. Her divine, tender, dark chartreuse eyes… focused into a speculating peer.

"What?" Signless peeped.

"Who was that?" his Disciple asked, leery.

Signless laughed out loud. "A bartender in the market for a tryst. I was sure to mention my manifesting matesprite."

"You," Disciple gleamed, "spend too much time with the dictionary."

Signless returned the smile and leaned into her. "Indubitably."

Their lips almost touched when a crash came from behind. They both turned to see Psionic on the floor, laughing his ass off. The two trolls that were with him laughing as well.

Signless sighed. "We should take him home."

Disciple grinned. "Indubitably!"

Signless looked to her and gave an exasperated smile before walking over to the other trolls. "Psion-"

"Ahahahaha!" he howled.

Signless hauled his friend up to his feet. "Brother, we should get home."

"Ah, come on…" he whined, "I promith I won't dethtroy anything."

"We need to get you to bed."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeathhhh?"

"Come."

The Psionic exhaled and stumbled a bit. "Yeah, yeah."

The walk back home was tiresome, the Psionic fumbling and making all sorts of horrendous comments. By the time they got him to sleep, Signless was ready to go all blue-blood on him.

Dolorosa had fallen asleep as well, and the Disciple was sitting outside, laying against the tree his friend was against earlier that day.

"He has issues," Disciple tittered.

"I know," Signless chuckled back, sitting next to her, "And he's going to kill me in the morning when he remembers that he almost drunkenly filled a bucket with two trolls at once."

Disciple leaned against him. "I'd imagine it'd be distracting. Too much to deal with at once."

"What? A three-way?"

"Mm."

Signless laughed. "I suppose you speak from experience, my dear?"

Disciple looked up at him, a little spark of occult in her forest green eyes.

Signless blushed weakly. "Um."

Disciple smiled coyly, leaning up, and closed the space between them.

Her lips were soft, and she smelled like a rainforest fresh after a pour. Signless smiled against the troll's lips. "So scandalous, my love."

Disciple smirked. "Just odious."

"Well, maybe not odious-"

Disciple kissed him again. Signless kissed back with fervor, careful not to hurt her delicate lips with the harsh teeth behind his own. Then as if she read his mind and to challenge this, Disciple nibbled on his bottom lip. Signless sighed and opened to her. The other troll's tongue brushed over his, sending shivers down his spine. The Disciple shifted, swinging her leg over Signless, straddling him. She wrapped a hand around his neck and turned her head, deepening the kiss.

Signless pulled her closer around the waist. "Should we-" he breathed into her mouth.

"No…" she kissed him again.

_Well alright then_ Signless thought, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth. She tasted like fruit and… spirits? Had she been drinking?

Disciple cupped his face, her thumbs stroking just behind his ears. Signless pushed a hand under her thigh and another around the back of her head and pressed forward, laying her onto her back in the soft grass. Signless then rested his forearms on either side of his matesprite and continued to heavily kiss his Disciple. At one point Signless tasted blood. Usure if it was his own or not, he lifted his head and looked into his Disciple whose eyes fluttered open. "Sorry," he whispered.

Disciple smiled, and Signless noticed her lips tinged with red.

He returned the smile. "You're so beautiful."

The troll blushed. "You tell me that almost every day."

"And I'll tell you a million times more…" he kissed her lips, "For sweeps on end. Into the dream bubbles and onto forever."

Disciple hugged him. "I love you…"

"And I love you," he nuzzled her neck, placing kisses under her jaw. She exhaled tilted her head to the side giving him better access. Little pecks turned to wet, open mouthed kisses. Disciple reached under her matesprite's cloak to under his shirt, running her fingers over his lower back.

Signless's heart fluttered and he sat up. Disciple smiled enchantingly and somehow found the back muscles to grind up against the Signless.

As if he wasn't already turned on enough.

Signless grinned and pulled his cloak up over his head, tossing it aside.

They've done this before, but not outside in 50 degree weather. Signless prayed that it wouldn't start raining or something.

Disciple reached down and pulled up her tunic some and he took a second to pull off his big clunky boots. Leaning back down, Signless kissed his Disciple with a new passion, their tongues clashing quickly and little noises being exchanged. Then, without warning, the other troll rolled Signless over onto his back.

"Ah," Signless breathed, "Okay then…"

Disciple gave a sheepish smile before pulling her gloves off, then the rest of the upper half of her clothing. The only thing left was a bra made of skin from an animal Signless couldn't think of at the moment. Too distracted to think.

She pressed herself close to the hardening buldge growing in her matesprite's pants. He grunted softly and sat up wrapping his hands around her, kissing her deeply, getting his fingers tangled in her too soft hair. She broke the kiss to trail down to his neck, nibbling lightly. Signless sighed and felt down his Disciple's back and pressed his thumbs into her leggings. She followed suit and streamed her dainty fingers down his chest to the waistline of his pants.

Signless smiled against her lips. The wordless gesture signaled an approval and Disciple pulled her leggings down to her knees; the Signless doing the same with his baggy pants...

Signless ran his hands up the sides of her abdomen and leaned down to kiss her collar, to her breast, to her stomach, releasing little mewls from his lover which he adored. Disciple leaned back, the light from the pink moon dancing across her pale grey skin. Signless followed her down, leaning forward, attaching his mouth to her neck again.

"_Ah_."

Signless continued his ministrations as the other troll rubbed the small of his back with the pads of her thumbs.

The Signless whispered in his Disciple's ear. "Ready?"

Disciple gave a heated breath in return and pecked his cheek.

Signless ran his hands down her sides, leaving open mouthed kisses down her abdomen, all the while he pulled the remainder of clothing down her toned thighs, over her smooth knees, finally halting at her ankles. He kissed the inside of her left thigh and came back up to gaze in her perfect deep harlequin eyes. Disciple smiled timidly, the sublime image of emerald elegance. Good gog, he loved her.

The Disciple moaned quietly when he pushed into her, and seemed to get louder as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. Gaining more friction, the Signless found himself joining her in flushed breaths...

Suddenly a waft of cool air brought gooseflesh to the Signless's back. Disciple obviously felt it as well, for she pulled her matesprite close, nuzzling his neck while exhaling moist breaths onto his skin. Signless adjusted his angle, keeping close to his Disciple while maintaining his embedment.

"_F-fuck_…" was all Signless could utter when he came, surging genetic material into his matesprite, who came just seconds later, spilling her own genetic material into the grass with a loud exhale followed by panting.

Signless rolled over onto his back, next to his Disciple.

She sighed and then gave a light giggle.

"What?" Signless murmered with a smile.

"Look," she pointed weakly into the stars.

Then Signless saw the clouds rolling in. "You've got to be kidding me."

Disciple laughed and sat up, pulling up her underwear and leggings. Signless quickly followed suit but the raindrops beat him to it. Disciple laughed again, looking over and seeing Signless scowl up at the sky and water streamed down his face.

"Yeah, keep laughing," he retorted, "And put your shirt on before you catch a cold."

Disciple pulled her top on and looked around for her gloves. Signless handed them to her and stood up, snatching his cloak. He helped his matesprite up to her feet and they rushed inside the tent to find Dolorosa fast asleep in her little cot. Psionic had passed out right next to his cot, snoring loudly, drooling into the blanket below him.

Signless wrapped his Disciple in his cloak and laid down on a plush blanket made of wool. Disciple mimicked him, laying down with him so they faced each other.

"I can't believe we just did that," Disciple whispered with a smile and, Signless couldn't see it, but he could tell, a bright blush.

"You wanted to," Signless retorted quietly.

"Yeah, but the grass stains on my back state otherwise now," she giggled.

Signless wrapped an arm around her and pecked her nose. "They'll match your eyes."

"Fabulous…"

They sat in silence for a little while, entangling their legs, pulling closer, cherishing the warmth of each other.

"How long do you want to stay here? In the city?" Signless asked quietly.

Disciple buried her face in the Signless's neck, kissing him lightly. "I'm thinking a day more, but whatever you think is best my Signless."

Signless rubbed her shoulders. "Alright."

The Disciple lifted her head and kissed the other troll, who returned the peck with a sweeter, longer kiss, catching his tongue with hers. He sucked on her bottom lip a bit, nibbling on the flesh. Disciple rubbed his temple with the pad of her thumb, turning her head, deepening the kisses…

_Snort_.

Signless broke the kiss and lifted his head, a bit of saliva dragging down his chin. There was Psionic, out like a light and snoring like a musclebeast with a bad cold.

"Oh, don't mind him," Disciple simpered.

"He'll wake the sea dwellers 10 miles under, he's so fucking loud," Signless glared.

Disciple kissed his neck with a quiet chuckle.

_Snore. _

"Seriously. The Condesce will rein down all of her soldiers to beat his absurdly cacophonous slime hole into silence."

_Snort._

"My think pan is going to explode and pieces of deaf membrane will go everywhere."

_…_

Disciple giggled and continued to nibble and suck on her matesprite's jugular.

"I swear to gog." Signless picked up a small rock.

_Sn_- "AH!"

Disciple laughed out loud this time and covered her face with Signless's cloak.

"Shut _up_ you intoxicated wheeze-happy assfuck!" Signless gasped.

"What the hell! Signless?" Psionic growled and picked up the rock that had hit him right in the temple, "Fuck!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!"

"Fuck _YOU_."

Disciple sighed. Well, there went the evening. Signless was known for overreacting whenever he got just a little frustrated.

The next sounds went as follows.

Shouting, cursing, more cursing, and the loud buzz of a chainsaw.


End file.
